


Imperfections

by randomalia (spilinski)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Jedi, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilinski/pseuds/randomalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he should have corrected this imperfection years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for lamis_p!

The Jedi had no home. They flew from one planet to another, walked from city to outpost, to temple hall and back again, and none of it was anything more than a place through which they would pass. When the younglings were taught _no attachments_ , what they really learned was transience. When they were told _may the Force be with you_ , they listened deeply and heard _there is nothing else for you_. Not here, not anywhere in the universe: what made them different was their willingness to be a shadow, an idea, the force that bent the grasses in the field. They took no home, not even within themselves.

Obi-Wan has never doubted his path. He learned his lessons and his abilties, and when his lightsaber moves it carries echoes of the greatest swordsman this galaxy has seen. He has been acquainted with his own emptiness from the earliest of days. For however long they last, the records will remember him as a Master of the Order, and he is accepting of this, in the same way he tries to be accepting of all his faults.

Except this: He does not understand how he can know himself to be selfless (and he is; the Way moves through him like river and light), and yet be filled with such sentiment. Such fruitless wishes.

He thinks he should have corrected this imperfection years ago.

Sometimes, when he's tired and still and alone, he thinks it's Qui-Gon's failure that he didn't.


End file.
